


Silents

by Jessehall



Category: Breaking Bad, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Cannibalism, Falling In Love, Killing, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessehall/pseuds/Jessehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young FBI student agent Jesse Pinkman is assigned to help find a missing woman to save her from a psychopathic serial killer who skins his victims. Jesse attempts to gain a better insight into the twisted mind of the killer by talking to another psychopath Walter White, who used to be a respected psychiatrist. FBI agent Gus Fring believes that Walter, who is also a very powerful and clever mind manipulator, has the answers to their questions and can help locate the killer. However, Jesse must first gain Walter's confidence before the inmate will give away any information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assignment

I was running the course. Training and thinking. I am a student training to be FBI agent.

"Pinkman! Pinkman!" I hear agent yume. I stop. "Mr Fring wants you in his office." She says panting. "Oh thanks." 

______________

I ran in the agency. And now waiting on Gus in his office. His walls are covered in news papers and photos of crime scenes, not just any crime scenes, toco the moco. 

"Pinkman sorry to take you away from the course, but I have an assignment for you." He said walking to his chair behind his desk. "What is it sir?" I ask.

"I need you to question a patient in the mental hospital. Give them a questionnaire." 

Yeah bitch! 

"Sir may I ask who I'm questioning?" I ask. He frowns a little. "Walter Hartwell White." I froze. "The hungery white?" Gus nodded. "Tell me if he's looking heathy or not. If he has drawings in his cell, what's he drawing? I want the report at 18 hundred." 

"Yes sir." I said.

"Sir do you think white has something to do with toco?" I ask. "I don't know." Gus looks at me. "Be very careful with Walter White. Dr. Gale at the asylum will go over all the physical procedures used with him. Do not deviate from them for any reason whatsoever. And you're to tell him nothing personal, Pinkman. Believe me, you don't want Walter White inside your head. Just do your job, but never forget what he is." He gives me the questionnaire.

"And what is that?"

__________________

 

"Oh, he's a monster. Pure psychopath. So rare to capture one alive. From a research point of view, Walter is our most prized asset." Gale said. I felt kind of scared of his word.

"So are you staying in town over night? Because this town can be pretty cool with the right person." He said giving me a flirtatious smile. "No I have to fly back to New Mexico this afternoon."

"That's a shame."

___________________

"Crawford is very clever, isn't he, using you?" Gale says as we're walking down the stairs. 

"What do you mean, sir?"

"A pretty young man to turn him on. I don't believe Walter even seen a good looking man in eight years. And, oh, are you ever his taste. So to speak." He says with a wicked smile. "He takes me as an enemy. Always giving me a hard time. It seems as if I hear him playing to kill me out loud."

At the end of the stairs we start walking down a hall. "Sir do you think it would be okey if I could talk to mr white by myself? I just think if he takes you as an enemy that he won't corroborate."

He groans. "You should of asked in my office."

"Then I would be Lonely without your company." I said smiling. He looks at my lips. Then my eyes. "Fine. But I must warn you, don't get near the glass. If he attempts to pass you something don't take it. Because two years ago he faked a heart attack. And when the nurse was helping him, he did this to her." 

He hands me a photo. There's a women put with half her mouth. "We got her jaw back in place. But her ate her tong." 

_________________

He walks me to a lower room with a bunch of cameras. "Hello I'm saul goodman." The man watching the cameras said. I shook his hand. 

"Hello."

He smiles. "I have a chair in front of his sell for you already." I smile. "Thank you goodman."

"Stay on the right hand side away from the sells. Good luck."

___________________


	2. Walter white

I walked calmly and fast. 4 other cages. As I walk past the first 3 cages I was fine. 'Almost to the chair' I kept saying in my head. "Hi!" I jumped at the greeting. It was the man right next to White's sell. 

"I c-can ssmell your semen!"

I froze. 'Don't show weakness' I calmly sat in the chair. I looked at up at Doctor White. 

"Good Morning." He said. 

"Mr white... My name is Jesse Pinkman. May I speak with you?" I asked. As I waited for an answer I realize how nervous I was. Damnit. "You're one of Gus Fring's, aren't you Pinkman?" 

"I am, yes sir." 

 

"May I see your credentials?" He asked. 'Ok why is this guy making you nervous?' I asked myself. "Certainly." I grabbed my badge from my pocket and held it up.

"Closer, please... ... Closer... That expires in one week. (wink) You're not real FBI, are you?" He asked. "I'm still in training at the Academy." Walter smiled. When he winked at me I almost shit myself. 

"Gus Fring sent a trainee to me?" He asked "Yes, I'm a student, I'm here to learn from you. Maybe you can decide for yourself whether or not I'm qualified enough to do that." I said. 

"Mmmmm... That is rather slippery of you, Agent Pinkman. Sit. Please. Now then. Tell me, what did Miggs say to you? "Multiple Miggs," in the next cell. He hissed at you. What did he say?" I was kind of embarrassed. "I can smell your seman." I said turning red "I see. I myself cannot. (he inhales deeply) You use Evyan skin cream, and sometimes you wear L'Air du Temps, but not today."

"Did you do all these drawings, mr white?" I asked seeing amazing drawings of buildings and landscape. 'Better than I can draw.' "Ah. That is the Duomo, seen from the Belvedere. You know Florence?"

"All that detail, just from memory, sir?" I asked. "Memory, Agent Pinkman, is what I have instead of view." 

I smiled. "Well, perhaps you'd care to lend us your view on this questionairre, sir." I said pulling it out. "No, no, no, no, no.. You were doing fine, you had been courteous and receptive to courtesy, you had established trust with the embarrassing truth about Miggs, and now this ham-handed segue into your questionnaire. It won't do." 

"I'm only asking you to look at this, Mr white. Either you will or you won't." I said. "Yeah.. Gus Fring must be very busy indeed if he's recruiting help from the student body. Busy hunting that new one, Toco moco... What a naughty boy he is! Do you know WHY he's called toco moco? Please tell me.. the newspapers won't say." He said. "Well, it started as a bad joke in Kansas City Homicide. They said... this one likes to leave crazy notes."

"Why do you think he removes their skins, Agent Pinkman? Thrill me with your acumen." He said daring. "It excites him. Most serial killers keep some sort of trophies from their victims."

"I didn't."

"No. No, you ate yours." I said.  
"You send that through. (He sends him the questionnaire) Oh, Agent Pinkman... You think you can dissect me with this blunt little tool?" He asked. "No. I thought that your knowledge -" 

"You're sooo ambitious, aren't you...? You know what you look like to me, with your good jacket and your cheap shoes? You look like a rube. A well-scrubbed, hustling rube with a little taste... Good nutrition's given you some length of bone, but you're not more than one generation from poor white trash, are you, Agent Pinkman...? And that accent you're trying so desperately to shed - pure West Virgin. What was your father, son? Was he a coal miner? Did he stink of the lamp...? You know how quickly the boys found you! All those tedious, sticky fumblings, in the back seats of cars, while you could only dream of getting out. Getting anywhere. Getting all the way - to the F...B...I." Ok this guy is a dick.

"You see a lot, mr white. But are you strong enough to point that high-powered perception at yourself? What about it? Why don't you look at yourself and write down what you see? Maybe you're afraid to." I said.  
(sliding the questionnaire back to him) "A census taker once tried to test me. I ate his liver with some fava beans and a nice Chianti... You fly back to school,little Pinkman. (softly) fly fly fly. fly fly fly."  
I start walking away. "I b-bit my wrist so I c-can diiiieeee! Look at the bloooodd! (Miggs throwns semen on Pinkman)"MIGGS, you stupid fuck! The hungry white!" One of the other men said.

(O.S.) "Agent Pinkman... Agent Pinkman!"(Pinkman returns) "I would not have had that happen to you. Discourtesy is unspeakably ugly to me." Walt said. "Then do this test for me!" I begged. "No. But I will make you happy... I'll give you a chance for what you love most." He said. 

"What's that, mr white?"

"Advancement, of course. Look deep into yourself, Jesse Pinkman. Go seek Miss Mofet, an old patient of mine. M-O-F-E-T... Go now, I don't think Miggs could manage again quite so soon, even though he is crazy. Go, Now!"


	3. Toco moco

I'm at the library the next day. Studying the Walter White case.   
"Jesse, phone. It's the guru." Mike said. "Fring? Thanks, Mike." I take the phone.

"Pinkman?" He asked.

"Sir?"

"Miggs is dead.." 

I froze. "Dead? how?"

"The orderly heard walter whispering to him and Miggs crying. They found him at bed check, he'd swallowed his own tongue. (pause) Pinkman?"

"Yes, I'm still here sir. I just. I don't know how to feel about this."

"You don't have to feel any way about it. Walter did it to amuse himself. Look I know it got ugly today but he mentioned a name, at the end. "Mofet..." Any followup on her?"

"Well, mr white altered or destroyed most of his patient histories, prior to capture so there's no record of anyone named Mofet. But umm. I thought the "Yourself" reference was too hoaky for Mr white. So, I figured.. he's from Balitmore. And I looked in the phone book and there's a "Yourself Storage Facility" right outside of downtown Baltimore."  
____________________

"Unit 31 was leased for ten years. Pre-paid in full... The contract is in the name of a 'Miss Hester Mofet'." Mr Lang said. "So nobody's been in here since 1980?" I ask. "Not to my knowledge. Privacy is a great concern to my customers." He warned.

"Yes, I won't disturb anything. I promise. I'll be out of here before you know it." I said. "Can I help?" He asked. "Yes, actually you can. (they attempt to open the garage door) It's stuck." I said panting. "We could return tomorrow, with my son." He said.

"What about him?" I asked pointing at his car driver. "I would ask my driver to help you, but he detests physical labor." He said. 'SON OF A BITCH!' "Right.. Well, you just stay here, I'll be back in one minute. (I returns with a car jack, raising the door about a foot) It's stuck.. hand me that flashlight, sir?" I asked.

"Oh, umm. (I hands him a card) If this door should fall down, or. - ha ha! - anything else - this is the number for our Baltimore field office. Now, they know that you're with me. You call them if anything should happen." I said nervous. "Yes, Mr."  
__________________

I sled under door, cutting my leg. I enters the garage, finding a car. Opening the car door, I sees a manaquinn, wearing a dress and furs, sitting inside. The maniquinn's head is covered by a cloth. I removes the cloth to discover a severed human head preserved in a jar. "OH FUCK!" I yelled.  
____________________

 

"Hester Moffet. It's an anagram, isn't it, Doctor? Hester Mofet... "The rest of me." Miss The-Rest-of-Me... Meaning, that you rented that garage."

The food carrier slides open. Pinkman looks inside, there is a clean, white towel. I looks inside the darkened cell and cannot see Walter. Finally he takes the towel and uses it to dry my clothes.

"Thank you." I said. "Your bleeding has stopped." He said. I froze. "How did - (I stops myself) It's nothing. It's just a scratch. Mr white, whose head is in that bottle?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask me about Toco moco?" He asked. "Do you know something about him?" He smiled."I might if I saw the case file. You could get that for me." He said "Why don't we talk about 'Miss Moffet'?" wanted me to find him."

"His real name is Benjamin Raspail. A former patient of mine, whose romantic attachments ran to, shall we say, the exotic...? I did not kill him, I assure you. Merely tucked him away. Very much as I found him, after he's missed three appointments." He said. His eyes on me. "But if you didn't kill him, then who did?"

"Who can say...? Best thing for him, really. His therapy was going nowhere." He chuckled. "His dress? makeup? Raspail was a transvestite?" 

"In life? oh no. Garden variety manic-depressive.. Tedious. Very tedious. And I just think of him as kind of experiment. A fledgling killer's first effort at transformation. How did you feel when you saw him, Jesse?" He asked. "Scared, at first. Then - exhilarated." 

"Gus Fring is helping your career, isn't he? Apparently he likes you. And you like him, too." He said. "I never thought about it. And I don't like him like that."

"Do you think Gus Fring wants you, sexually? True, he's much older, but - do you think he visualizes scenarios, exchanges... fucking you?" 

"That doesn't interest me, mr white. And frankly, it's the sort of thing Miggs would say." I said. "Not anymore..." The cell's lights suddenly come on, revealing Lecter against the far back wall "Thank you, goodman." 

"What happened to your drawings?" 

"Punishment, you see. For Miggs. Just like that gospel program. When you leave, they'll turn the volume way up. Gale does enjoy his petty torments." He said. "What did you mean by transformation, Doctor?"

"I've been in this room for eight years, now Jesse. And I know they will never, ever let me out while I'm alive. What I want is a view. I want a window where I can see a tree, or even water. I want to be in a federal institution, far away from Gale." He said. I felt bad for him. "What did you mean by fledgling killer? Are you saying that he's killed again." 

"I'm offering you a psychological profile of toco moco based on the case evidence.. I'll help you catch him, Jesse." He said. Saying my first name is like him holding a gun to my head.

"You know who he is, don't you? Tell me who decapitated your patient, mr white."

"All good things to those who wait. I've waited, Jesse, but how long can you and dull Jacky boy wait? Our little toco must all ready be searching for that next special lady."


	4. Jane

Jane was listening to nickleback 'this is how you remind me'. She's driving to her house. A car is right behind her. She thinks nothing of it. The car goes to the back roads. 

When she gets to the drive way of her home she hears the cat she's watching for a friend. It's meowing.

"Hey, little shit. I'll be right there."

a man, with a cast on his forearm is trying to put a chair in his van, dropping repeatedly. "Can I help you with that?" She asked.

"Would you?" She smiles. "Sure." He looks happy. "Thank you." He said. "That's allright. You look kinda handicapped." She chuckles. "Yeah, I got it this far, I just can't get it up in the truck. Here just grab this.."

"Ok."

"Set it down. That's good. Now get in the truck, I want to push it all the way back. I really appreciate this, yeah." He thanks. "Is this good?" She asked. "That's great." His next question sent chills down her back. 

"Are you about a size small?"

At that moment the man attacks Jane and knocks her unconscious. Then he looked at the size of her dress.

"Good.…Good.…Gooood...." He drove off with her. 

__________________

We were in the gym of the academy. We had to hold up cushions and the other person has to punch it to see if you could stand your ground.  
"Pinkman! outside, let's go. Mike, in the ring for Pinkman!" An command office. "Saddle up, pack your field gear. You're moving out. You're goin' with Fring."

"Where?"

"Found a girl's body down in West Virginia. Been in the water about a week. Looks like a toco moco-type situation."  
_______________  
We where on a plane. "He keeps them alive for three days. We don't know why... There's no evidence of rape or physical abuse prior to death. All the mutilation you see there is post-mortem. Okay, Three days. Then he shoots them, skins them and dumps them. Each body in a different river. The water leaves us no trace evidence of any kind. That's Fredrica Bimmel, the first one... Her body was the only one he took the trouble to weight down, so actually, she was the third girl found. After her, he got lazy... Okay, let's see. Circles where the girls were abducted, arrows where the bodies were found. This new one day washed up here. Elk River, West Virginia."

____________________  
Goddamnit we're in a car now.

"Look at him, Starling. Tell me what you see." choosing his words carefully. "He's a white male... Serial killers tend to hunt within their own ethnic group. And he's not a drifter - he's got his own house, somewhere. Not an apartment." I said. "Why?" He asked. "What he does with them - takes privacy... He's in his 30's or 40's - he's got real physical strength, combined with an older man's self-control. He's cautious, precise. And he's never impulsive... He'll never stop." 

 

"Why not?" He asked. "He's got a real taste for it now. And he's getting better at his work." 

"Not bad, Pinkman. Questions?"

"Yes sir. You haven't mentioned anything contained in my report or Mr White's offer?" I asked. "I'm considering it."

"That is why you sent me in there, isn't it? To get his help on toco moco, sir? If that's the case, I just. I wish I was in on it is all." I looked out the window.

"If I had sent you in there with an actual agenda, Walter would have known it, instantly. He would have toyed with you and turned to stone."

______________________

INT. FUNERAL HOME - BACK CORRIDOR - DAY   
TROOPER   
"Excuse me, Sheriff Perkins? these are the FBI people." 

"Sheriff Perkins? Gus Fring, FBI... Special Agent Terry, Agent Pinkman. We appreciate being invited into your jurisdiction. SHERIFF." grim, unsociable. "I didn't call you. That was somebody from the state attorney's office... We'll extend you ever courtesy, but right now"

"Sheriff, this, ah - this type of sex crime has certain aspects I'd as soon discuss in private. Know what I mean?" Gus and the sheriff walk in the next room. "Oscar, run fetch Dr. Akin from the chapel." The sheriff said sticking his head out. "Pinkman, with me."

"Tell Lamar to come on when he's finished playing his music"

__________________  
We were in the EMBALMING ROOM.

"I need a six-way linkup! Chicago, Detroit-- What? What?" Gus asked on the phone. "Excuse me? Gentlemen. You officers and gentlemen! You listen here a minute, please. Y'all brought her this far, and I know her folks would thank you if they could for your kindness and your sensitivity. But now please - go on now and let us take care of her... Go on, now. (they begin to file out) Thank you. Thank you." I said. 

Gus on the phone. "Okay, good. Yeah, that's right. Westberg. Elk River. Stand by for transmission. Ray? (they distribute vasoline, each placing some under their nostrils) Doctor, Lamar.. Let's take a look at her. (they unzip the body bag) Okay Pinkman."

"Star-shaped entrance contact entrance wound over the sternum. muscle stamp at the top."

"Wrongful death..." Dr akin said. "Wrongful death."

"She'll have to go to the state pathologist at Claxton (Gus nods) I better get back to that service. Lamar'll help you. (shaken) Lord almighty..." Dr Kin said. "What else do you see, Pinkman?" 

"Well, she's not local. Her ears are pierced three times each, and there's glitter nail polish. Looks like town to me... Two of her fingernails are broken off, and there's - dirt or grit under them. It looks like she tried to claw her way through something..." I said thinking. "Ray, get pictures of her teeth. We'll fax them through Missing Persons."

"She's got something in her throat!" I said looking at her partly opened mouth. "When a body comes out of the water, Lots of times there's like, leaves and things in the mouth." They pull out a weird looking thing out of her throat. 

"What is it - some kind of seed pod?" Gus asked. "No sir, that's a bug cocoon. there's no way that could get way down in there like that. Said Lamar. "Not unless somebody shoved it in there..." I said. "She'll be easier to print if we turn her over. Lamar, will you give me a hand with this?" Terry asked. "Yessir, I will."

"Gus, what do you make of these?" 

"Hmm. Different configuration than the other victims. Get close ups." The doctor said. "Victim's skin removed, this time in two large diamond shaped sections above the buttocks. Stellate exit wound level with the second or third thoracic vertebrae, approximately six inches from the right shoulder blade." I said in the tape recorder.   
_________________

 

Pinkman, when I told that sheriff we shouldn't talk in front of a young man, that really burned you, didn't it? It was just smoke, Pinkman, I had to get rid of him." Fring said.

"It matters, Mr. Fring... Cops look at you to see how to act... It matters." I said. 

"Point taken." 

 

"Ligature marks found around the wrists, not around the ankles. this would indicate the skinning was post-mortem." I said into the recorder. 

___________________  
INT. MUSEUM OFFICE 

A live, enormous, rhinoceros beetle, as I weaves its clumsy way among the men on a chessboard, before finally stepping off the edge, onto a lettuce leaf. "Time, Badger! My move." 

"No fair! You lured him with produce." 

"Tough shit! It's still my turn. nice and slow baby." He laughed. "If the beetle moves one of your men, does that still count?" I asked. "Of course it counts. How do you play?"

"Agent Pinkman?"

____________________

"Where the hell did this come from? It's practically mush yo." Peter asked. "It was found behind the soft pallet of murder victim. The body was in the Elk River in West Virginia." I explained. "It's Toco moco, isn't it?" Peter asked. "I'm afraid I can't tell you any more about that." I said. "We heard about it on the radio." 

"You mean this is like a clue from a real murder case? Cool!" Badger yelled. 

"Ignore him, he's not a Ph.D." 

_______________  
in the INT. Specimen Room 

"A Sphingid Ceratonia maybe. Boy, he's a big sucker. Okay, let's check morphology." 

"What do you do when you're not detecting, Agent Pinkman?" Dr Mayhew asked. "I try to be a student, Dr. Mayhew." 

"Ever go out for cheeseburgers and beer? The amusing house wine...?" He asked. "Are you hitting on me, Brandon Mayhew?" I asked blushing.   
"Yes."

"Gotcha!" Peter yelled. "What ya got, Roden?" 

Agent Pinkman, meet Mister Acherontia styx. Weird." He said. "Better known to his friends as the Death's-head Moth..."

"Now where does it come from?" I asked. "That's what's strange, they only live in Asia. In this country they'd have to be specially raised, from imported eggs." 

"Oh yes, somebody grew this guy. Fed him honey and nightshade. Kept him warm.. Somebody loved him."


	5. Backstory

The TV in the reck room of the academy filled with a photo of Jane Margolis.   
The TV ANCHOR started talking.  
"Good morning, I'm Donna Ferucchi, I'm Gene Kessle with sports, and I'm Tim Langhorn. Our top story for this morning. Jane Margolis the 25 year old daughter of Donald Margolis listed first as a missing person, is now believed to have been kidnapped by the serial killer known only as "toco moco." Memphis Police sources indicate that the missing girl's blouse has been identified, sliced up the back, in what has become a kind of grim, all too familiar calling card. Young Jane Margolis, as we've said, is the only daughter of U.S. Donald Margolis, the Republican junior senator from Tennessee. And while her kidnapping is not at this point considered to be politically motivated, nevertheless it has stirred the government to its highest levels. Reached for comment on the ski slopes of Stowe, Vermont, the President himself is said to be, and I quote, "intensely concerned." Just moments ago, Senator Margolis made this dramatic personal plea..." The TV showed Donald Margolis.  
"I'm speaking now to the person who is holding my daughter. Jane is very gentle and kind - talk to her and you'll see. You have the power. You're in charge. I know you can feel love and compassion. You have a wonderful chance to show the whole world that you can be merciful, as well as strong. That you're big enough to treat Jane better than the world has treated you. You have that power. Please. My daughter is Jane." 

"Boy, is that smart... Jesus that's really smart." Mark that was sitting by me said. "She keeps repeating the name.." Mike said. "If he sees her as a person - not just an object, it's harder to tear her up."  
SEN. MARTIN   
"Please. Release my little girl." Donald Margolis said. 

_________________

 

"What you're doing, Mr Pinkman, is coming into my hospital to conduct an interview, and refusing to share information with me. For the third time!" Gale yelled. "Sir, I told you - this is just routine follow-up on the Raspail case."

"He is my patient! I have rights! "

"Well, I understand that, sir."  
CHILTON   
"I'm not just some turnkey, Mr Pinkman."

"This is the U.S. Attorney's number. Now please - either discuss this with him, or let me do my job. okay now?" I walked to Walter's cell.

"If your profile helps us catch toco moco in time to save Jane Margolis the Senator promises you a transfer to the V.A. hospital at Oneida Park, New York, with a view of the woods nearby. Maximum security still applies of course. You'd have reasonable access to books. Best of all, though - one week of the year you get to leave the hospital and go here. Every day of that week you may walk on the beach, you may swim in the ocean, for up to one hour, under SWAT team surveillance, of course... there you have it. A copy of the Toco moco case file, a copy of Senator Margolis offer. This offer is non-negotiable and final. If Jane dies - you get nothing." I showed him paperwork.

"'Plum Island Animal Disease Research Center' Sounds charming." Walt chuckled. "That's only part of the island.There's a very, very nice beach. Terns nest there, there beautiful-"

"Terns... If I help you, Jesse, it will be 'turns' with us, too. Quid pro quo. I tell you things, you tell me things. Not about this case, though - about yourself. Quid pro quo. Yes or no? (I'm is silent) Yes or no, Jesse. Poor little Jesse is waiting." He smiled "Go, Doctor."

"What's your worst memory of childhood?" He asked. "The death of my aunt." 

"Tell me, and don't lie, or I'll know."

"She was a town marshal...and she died of lung cancer." I started to tear up. "Was she weak?" He asked "No. She was very strong, she lasted seven month. My mother and father ditch me- when I was very young, so my aunt had become the whole world to me... After she left me, I had nothing. I was ten years old." I wiped my eyes. "You're very frank, Jesse. I think it would be quite something to know you in private life."

"Quid pro quo, Doctor." He asked. "So tell me about Miss West Virginia - was she a skinny girl?" 

"Yes."

"Like a stick?" 

"They all were."

"What else...?" 

"She had an insect deliberately inserted in her throat. Now that hasn't been made public yet. We don't know what it means."

"Was it a butterfly?"

"Yes. A moth... Just like the one we found in Benjamin Raspail's head an hour ago. Why does he place them there, doctor?"

"The significance of the moth is change. Caterpillar into chrysalis or pupa, and from this into into beauty... Our toco wants to change, too."

"(puzzled) There's no correlation in the literature between transsexualism and violence. Transsexuals are very passive." 

"Clever boy. You're so close to the way you're going to catch him - do you realize that?" He asked. "No. Tell me why."

"After your aunt's death, you were orphaned. What happened next? (I drops my gaze) I don't imagine the answer is on those second-rate shoes, Jesse."

"I went to live with my mother's cousin and her husband in Montana. They had a ranch." I said. "Was it a cattle ranch?" He asked.   
I shook my head. "Sheep and horses." Picturing them in my mind. "How long did you live there?"

"Two months."

"Why so briefly?" He asked. "I- ran away..."

"Why, Jesse? Did the rancher make you perform fellatio? Did he sodomize you?" He asked. "No, he was a very decent man. Quid pro quo, Doctor."

"Toco moco is not a real transsexual, but he thinks he is. He tries to be. He's tried to be a lot of things, I expect." 

"When you said I was very close to the way we'd catch him. What did you mean, Doctor? "

"There are three major centers for transsexual surgery: Johns Hopkins, the University of Minnesota, and Columbus Medical center. I wouldn't be surprised if Toco had applied for sex reassignment at one or all of them, and been rejected."

"On what basis would they reject him?"

"Look for severe childhood disturbances associated with violence. Our toco wasn't born a criminal, he was made one through years of systematic abuse.."

________________

In Gale's office Gale listens to the conversation through an earphone.

(off screen)   
"Toco hates his own identity, you see. And he thinks that makes him a transexual-- but his pathology is a thousand times more savage and more terrifying. 

_______________

"Pleeeeeeeease.....!" Jane yelled. A shadowy male figure looks down at us, leaning over the edge of a deep hole. He holds a little white poodle in his arms, stroking it. This is Todd, aka "toco moco." 

 

"It rubs the lotion on its skin. It does this whenever it is told."

"Mister... my family will pay cash. Whatever ransom you're askin' for, they pay it."

"It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again. Yes, it will, Precious, won't it? It will get the hose!" 

Under her breath "Okay.. okay.. okay. Mister, if you let me go, I won't press charges, I promise. see, my father is a real important man... I guess you already know that."

"Now it places the lotion in the basket."

"Please. please I wanna go home."

"It places the lotion in the basket."

"I wanna see my daddy. I wanna see my-"

"Put the fucking lotion in the basket." As the basket is raised, the light shines on the walls, revealing fingernails. Jane begins to scream.. After a time, Todd echos her screams.


	6. Lambs

"You still think you're going to walk on some beach, and see the birdies? No, I don't think so. I called Senator Donald Margolis, he never heard of any deal with you. They scammed you, Walter..." Gale said. "Stand outside, and shut the door." Saul to walt.

"Saul."

"There never was a deal with Senator Margolis- but there is, now. I designed it. Of course, I've worked in a few conditions for my own benefit, as well. Identify toco moco, by name, and if the girl is found in time, Senator Donald Margolis will have you transferred to Brushy Mountain State Prison, in Tennessee... Answer me, Walter. You'll answer me now, or by God, you never leave this cell. Who is Toco moco?" He asked. "His first name is Louis. I'll tell the rest to the Senator myself, but only in Tennessee... And I have a few conditions of my own." 

"Clean him up and get him ready to go."

___________________

 

"Gus, Walter White is being transferred to Memphis." Jack said. "Transferred?"

"Did you have a trainee make some sort of phoney offer to Walt in the Senator's name?" He asked. "Yeah, I rolled the dice, I had to."

"Well he's mad as hell. Paul Krendler's over here from Justice, he's asking him to take charge in Memphis..."

____________________  
At Memphis airport.

"Welcome to Memphis, Mr white. I'm Lt. Boyle, this is Sgt. Patrick. We aim to treat you just as nice as you treat us. Act like a gentlemen, you'll get three hots and a cot." 

Gale walks up to them. "Sir, if you'll please sign right here, sir, we'll have us a legal transfer." Gale says as he instinctively pats his shirt pocket for his gold pen; it's gone."Here sir, use mine." Donald Margolis and entourage arrive

"Donald Margolis, Mr Walter White."

"Mr white, I've brought an affidavit guaranteeing your new rights... You'll want to read it before I sign."

I won't waste your time or Jane's time bargaining for petty privileges. Jesse Pinkman and that awful Gus Fring have wasted far too much already. I only pray they haven't doomed the poor girl... Let me help you now, and I will trust you when it is all over." 

"You have my word. Paul?" Donald Margolis asked. "Toco Moco's real name is Louis Friend. I met him just once. He was referred to me in April or May, 1980, by my patient Benjamin Raspail. They were lovers, you see. But Raspail had become very frightened. Apparently Louis had murdered a transient, and 'done things' with the skin." Walt said with a twinkle in his eye. "We need his address, and a physical description."

"Tell me, Senator. Did your wife nurse Jane, herself?"

"What...?"

"Did she breast-feed her?"

"Now wait a minute.?"

"Yes... She did."

"Toughened her nipples, didn't it...?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Amputate a man's leg and he can still feel it tickling. Tell me, dad. When your little girl is on the slab, where will it tickle you?" 

"Take this thing back to Baltimore."

"Five foot ten, strongly built, about 180 pounds. Hair blonde, eyes pale blue. He'd be about 35 now. He said he lived in Philadelphia, but may have lied. That's all I can remember, Dad - but if I think of any more, I will let you know. (Senator and entourage begin to walk away) Oh, and Senator, just one more thing... Love your suit."

__________________

"Okay, Precious. Time for a treat..." Jane said in the hole setting up a trap for Todds dog. "Preeeeecious...! 

Once the dong comes he starts to come to the trap. "C'mon, boy, nice yummy bone... c'mon, you little shit... Hang on, boy... hang on... Nooooo...!" The dog broke the trap.

__________________  
Outside the courthouse.

"I can tell you now that in a meeting earlier this evening with Senator Ruth Martin, Dr. Lecter agreed to assist in investigation of trying to find the abductor of Jane Margolis, Toco moco." Gale said to the reporters. 

"How do you fit in, sir?" A reporter asked. 

"Well, it was only due to my own unique insight into White's mind that this breakthrough was possible."

"And toco Moco's real name?" Another asked.

"Toco Moco's real name.. is now a matter of record with the proper authorities. MY name is Dr. Gale Boetticher-"

"How do you spell that?" 

"B, O.."

___________________  
INT. COURTHOUSE - GROUND FLOOR - DAY   
SGT. TATE 

A Memphis policeman, is studying Jesse's ID. He looks up at him from his command desk, a bit doubtfully. 

"Are you with Dr. Boetticher's group?"

"Well, umm. I just saw him outside, sir."

"Access to Walter White's is strictly limited. We've been getting death threats."

"Yes, I understand, sir."

"Log in, and check your weapon."

"Is it true what they're sayin'? He's some kinda vampire?"

"They don't a have a name for what he is."

"You do know the rules, sir?"

"Yes, Lt. Boyle. I've questioned him before."

"Go ahead, sir."  
Jesse walked up to Walt's cage.  
"(without turning) Good evening, Clarice."

"I thought you might want like drawings back, mr white.... Just until you get your view."

"How very thoughtful... Or did Fring send you here for one last wheedle - before you're both booted off the case?"

"No, I came on my own."

"People will say we're in love. Anthrax Island.. that was an especially nice touch, Jesse. Yours?" 

"Yes." 

"Yeah.. that was good. Pity for poor Jane. Tick-tock..." He makes Jesse nervous. "Your anagrams are showing, Mr white. Louis Friend? Iron Sulfide? Fools gold?"

"Your problem is you need to have more fun in life."

"I think you were telling me the truth in Baltimore - or starting to. Tell me the rest now."

"I've studied the case file, have you...? Everything you need to find him is right in these pages."

"Then tell me how."

"First principles, Jesse. Simplicity. Read Marcus Aurelius. Of each particular thing, ask: What is it, in itself, what is its nature...? What does he do, this man you seek?"

"He kills w-"

"No -- That is incidental. What is the first and principal thing he does, what need does he serve by killing?"

"Anger, social acceptance, sexual frustration-"

"No, he covets. That's his nature. And how do we begin to covet, Jesse? Do we seek out things to covet? Make an effort to answer."

"No. We just -"

"No. We begin by coveting what we see every day. Don't you feel eyes moving over your body, Jesse? And don't your eyes seek out the things you want?"

"All right yes, then tell me how-"

"No. It's your turn to tell me, Jesse. You don't have any more vacations to sell. Why did you leave that ranch?"

"Mr white, we don't have any time for this-"

"But we don't reckon time the same way, Jesse. This is all the time you'll ever have."

"Later, now please, listen to me, we've only got-"

"No. I will listen now. After your Aunt's death, you were orphaned. You were ten years old. You went to live with cousins, on a sheep and horse ranch in Montana. And?"

"And one morning I just ran away..."

"Not "just," Jesse. What set you off? You started at what time?"

"Early. Still dark."

"Then something woke you. Was it a dream...? What was it?"

"I heard a strange sound..."

"What was it?"

"Screaming! Some kind of - screaming. Like a child's voice..."

"What did you do?"

"I went downstairs... outside... I crept up to the barn... I was so scared to look inside - but I had to..."

"And what did you see, Jesse? What did you see?"

"Lambs. The lambs were screaming..."

"They were slaughtering the spring lambs?"

"And they were screaming."

"And you ran away..."

"No. First I tried to free them... I opened the gate of their pen - but they wouldn't run. They just stood there, confused. They wouldn't run..." 

"But you could, and you did, didn't you?"

"Yes. I took one lamb. And I ran away, as fast as I could..."

"Where were you going?"

"I don't know. I didn't have any food or any water. And it was very cold. I thought - if I can even save just one... but he got so heavy. So heavy... I didn't get more than a few miles before the sheriff's car picked me up. The rancher was so angry he sent me to live at the Lutheran orphanage in Bozeman. I never saw the ranch again..."

"What became of your lamb, Jesse?"

"He killed him."

"You still wake up sometimes, don't you? Wake up in the dark, and hear the lambs screaming?"

"Yes..."

"Do you think if you saved poor Catherine, you could make them stop...? Don't you.. you think, if Janes lives, you won't wake up in the dark, ever again, to that awful screaming of the lambs?"

"I don't know...! I don't know."

"Thank you, Jesse."

"Tell me his name, Mr white."

"Dr. Boetticher, I presume... I think you know each other?"

"Okay. Let's go." Said Gale pushing me away. 

"It's your turn, Doctor. Tell me his name."

"Out." Gale said.

"Sorry, ma'am - we've got orders to have you put on a plane."

"Brave Jesse. Will you let me know if those lambs stop screaming?" 

"Yes. I'll tell you."

"Jesse! Your case file? (He runs to his cell. He holds out the file, he takes it. For a moment, they touch)"

"Goodbye, Jesse."


End file.
